Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic front-loading washing machine, which includes a multiple-chamber detergent dispenser with a detergent supply line leading into a lower portion of a tub that is connected at its lowest point to a tub drain and which is also fitted for drying and to that end has a closed air recirculation circuit which includes a waste air conduit leading out of the tub and having a condensation device, a blower, a heating conduit, and an air inlet conduit opening into an air inlet neck to a fill opening of the tub.
That kind of washing machine which is fitted for drying is described in German Published, Non-Prosecuted Application DE 41 04 760 A1. On the right-hand side of the tub shown therein, a special condenser conduit is coupled to a lower region, and a stream of cooling water from a special cooling water nozzle acts essentially vertically thereon. The nozzle can be supplied from the household water supply through an additional magnetic valve. The warm, moist process air fed by the blower is aspirated in countercurrent to the cooling water stream through the condenser conduit and is dehumidified by the cold cooling water stream. Although the blower for feeding the process air and the heating conduit for heating the process air upstream of the inflow into the laundry drum are indispensable, nevertheless, the other expense and complication (condenser conduit, cooling water nozzle, magnetic valve, connecting hose, additional opening in the tub) result in increased expense that the invention seeks to avoid, without worsening the ease of use of the washing machine thereby.